


If You Have Ghosts.. Well, You Have Fun

by baredteethz



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Collars, Era III (Ghost), Era III Ghouls - Freeform, Harem, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Papa has a ghoul harem because yes, Papa is just really flirty HBHDJHFJH, Porn With Plot, Smut, emphasis on Air Ghoul, ghost band - Freeform, papa goes by Terzo because its cute, romantic sex, the ghouls are polyam kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baredteethz/pseuds/baredteethz
Summary: Sometimes, the Papa's chambers feel a little too lonely at night. Thankfully for him, he has his own personal Ghouls to keep him in company throughout the night..
Relationships: Nameless Ghoul(s)/Papa Emeritus III, Papa III/Air Ghoul, Papa III/Earth Ghoul, Papa III/Fire Ghoul, Papa III/Omega, Papa III/Water Ghoul
Kudos: 10





	If You Have Ghosts.. Well, You Have Fun

Terzo sat on his bed, silk sheets draped over his legs. It was a relatively hot summer evening, and the antipope had removed both his makeup and clothing in an attempt to cool down from the unforgiving heat.  
He twirled a glass of wine in his hand, staring down at the dark liquor. He sighed, taking a sip, relishing in the taste. A drop of wine rolled off his lips when he pulled away, falling on his chest, leaving a small stain. Terzo barely payed attention, almost thankful for the cold liquid on his skin.  
He set his glass on the bedside table, fanning himself with one hand. "I really should call someone to fix the air condition.."

Then he perked up at his own suggestion. 

Terzo reached for a vintage telephone next to the bed, all chrome black embelished with silver. He put it to his ear, rolled a few numbers into the dial, and waited.

Alpha and Air were sitting peacefully in the church's library when they heard a phone ring.   
"I'll get it," Air stood up, walking to the telephone on the wall. He put it to his ear, "Who's speaking?"  
He heard Terzo's low chuckle, then "Air? Could you do me a favor?"  
He blinked, ear flicking. "Of course- what can I do for you, Terzo-?"  
"Fetch the rest of you ghouls. I have a.. heat problem in my chamber. Be an amore and come help me, will you?"

Air swallowed hard, mind wandering for a moment. "I-- of course, Papa. Right away."  
He heard Terzo blow him a kiss through the phone before the line died. He stepped away, face flushed in embarrassment. "Alpha, can you help me get the others-? Papa wants us to fix something in his room-"  
Alpha raised an eyebrow, having been chewing on a bookmark. "Sure. I'll get Earth and Water"  
Air nodded at him, walking out of the library, tail twisting into knots. He knew that Terzo didn't just want help with fixing the ventilation in his room; he probably had all kinds of tricks up his sleeve. And Air couldn't wait to find them all out.

Barely twenty minutes after the phone call, all five ghouls - Alpha, Water, Air, Omega, and Earth - were gathered outside Terzo's bedroom door, each waiting for the other to knock. The silence between them was thick, almost unbearable. Unable to stand it, Alpha stepped forward, knocking on the thick door. "Papa-? We're all here, just as you asked. What'd you need help with?"  
The door swung open. Terzo smiled at them, wearing a loose silk robe, still twirling the now almost empty wine glass in his hand. "Oh, my carissimo, I'm so glad you could come.. and everyone else too. Come in, come in! It's right here.."

The ghouls shyly stepped inside one by one, glancing around the room. They were accustomed to the candlelight and the silks by now, or at least they should be, but somehow they still looked as tempting as the first time they'd been here.

Terzo sat on a leather armchair, taking a sip of his wine. He blinked, licking his lips and gesturing with his hands for the ghouls to come closer. "Come on now, friends, come forth, I won't bite. At least not yet" he smiled.  
Air looked away, chewing his lip at the sentence. His reaction made Terzo laugh, sitting back. "Come closer, Air. I want to thank you for putting this together for me."  
"Me-?"  
"Why, of course. Come here."  
Air stumbled over, respectfully sitting on one knee in front of Terzo. The antipope reached down, gently running a hand through the ghoul's short hair. Air let out a purr, letting himself lean on Terzo's hand. His touch was so gentle, so soft, so--

"Fuck--!!"

Terzo yanked on his hair, making him look up at him. Air whimpered softly, chewing on his lip again. Terzo smiled again, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you, amore?"  
He let go of Air's hair, making him gasp again. He looked down in embarrassment, blushing all the way up to his ears. He felt someone stroke his cheek and whined. "Alpha and Water, take care of him. The rest of you come here."

Air was pushed down on his knees, squeaking as Alpha pulled him into a kiss. He felt his hot tongue push against his fangs, forcing his mouth open. He let out another whimper, recognizing the feeling of Water's chilly tongue on his neck.   
Alpha snarled, clawing at the smaller ghoul's shirt. Water took his hand, pushing it away, tenderly unbuttoning it, running his hands over Air's chest. He shuddered, reaching down to squeeze the ghoul's cold hands.   
Alpha ripped away from his mouth, biting his neck, growling against the ghoul's skin. Air whimpered, glancing up at Terzo, mouth hanging open.

Terzo definitely seemed to be having fun, staring at the two ghouls on his lap. Earth and Omega were desperately kissing in front of him, chests pressed up against each other, hands roaming the other's back, chest, hips, ass, everywhere. Papa had a hand on one of their thighs, cooing softly in their ears.

Air was snapped out of it as Alpha suddenly let go of his neck, grabbing Water's hair and ravaging his mouth instead. The water ghoul moaned against his teeth, tail curling behind him. Air whimpered, staring helplessly as Alpha bit into the other's lips, blue blood bubbling at the wound.

"Alpha, that's enough. Settle down."

The fire ghoul looked up. Terzo raised an eyebrow, parting Earth and Omega to stare him down. "You're acting like a rabid dog. Don't make me treat you like one."

"What-?"

Terzo smiled again. He whispered something to the ghouls on his lap, who nodded and moved to sit on the floor. The papa stood up, walking to a closet and shifting through the drawers, humming quietly. "Sit down, Alpha."

The ghoul complied, crossing his legs.

Terzo strolled back to him, kneeling down. He smiled, tilting Alpha's head up with his hand and clicking a black leather colar around the ghoul's neck. "You'd make an adorable puppy, mio caro."  
Alpha snarled, blushing. He wouldn't admit it, but he did like the collar. Especially on himself. 

"Now, can you all do me a favor and pleasure your papa?" He smiled, sitting at the edge of his bed, spreading his legs and letting the silk robe fall limp on the sheets, exposing his already hard cock.  
The ghouls stumbled over. Omega was the first to arrive, only taking a quick glance at the papa before taking his cock in his mouth, tail lashing behind him. Alpha grabbed his horns, tugging him away and trying to suck on it instead. Omega snarled, yanking on his collar and wrenching his face away, biting at the ghoul's lips.   
Terzo layed back, shutting his eyes as he felt Omega squeeze his hand around him, the ghoul half-moaning half-growling into Alpha's mouth.

He gasped out in surprise, bucking his hips at a sudden cold on his cock. He glanced down, gaze met with Water's innocent blue eyes staring up as he sucked on the tip. Terzo groaned out in pleasure, laying back again as he felt another tongue lick around the base, near Omega's hand. 

Air carefully peeled Omega's tight grip off the papa's cock, replacing it with gentle laps from his own tongue. He heard Terzo moan out his name, and his tail curled with pride. He settled between his legs, one hand on each thigh, excitedly licking the base of his cock.   
He saw Water pull away from above him and felt him grab his hair, gently guiding his head to the tip. He took it in his mouth almost hungrily, hearing Terzo gasp out "Oh- mio Dio-!!" and Water purr "Good boy, you're doing so well.."

Air shut his eyes, eagerly sucking on the antipope's cock, when he felt his hands tighten around his horns and the feeling of warm liquid hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, tail tensing behind him. Terzo let go after a few seconds, groaning out in pleasure. The ghoul pulled away, gasping for air, wheezing out "H-holy fuck-"

The papa blinked, panting out "Earth.. tesoro mio.. fetch us that lube, will you.."

Earth squeaked, glancing up from his spot on the floor. He whined out "Y-yes Papa-" before quickly shuffling off to the same closet, looking through the drawers.

Terzo turned back to Air, motioning him closer. "Good boy... you truly do know how to pleasure me. I think you deserve some pleasure of your own, si?"  
Air gulped as the papa cupped the obvious bulge between his legs in one hand. "You get to ride me tonight, amore mio. Does that sound well?"  
He nodded, his tail once again twisting anxiously behind him. Terzo pressed a kiss to his lips, then looked over his shoulder. "Good boy, Earth."  
Earth shyly set the bottle of lotion on the bed without a word, one hand behind his back. The papa raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you hiding from me, mio prezioso?"  
The ghoul bit his lip, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I-I found something- I-I thought Air might like it-"  
"Show us then."

Earth looked down at the floor, timidly holding up a silk rope. Terzo immediately perked up, taking it from the ghoul's hand and examining it. "Oh, thank you, thank you. I'm sure our beloved Air would love to be tied up.."  
Air swallowed hard, obediently placing his hands behind his back without a word.  
Terzo smiled, "As I thought. Good boy," he cooed, tying the silk around the ghoul's wrists, keeping them pinned behind his back.   
"Alpha. Come here."

Alpha yelped, pushing Omega off his lap. 

Terzo smiled warmly, "Please, do help me prepare myself." He held up the bottle of lotion, waving it in the air like a dog toy.   
Alpha blushed, but crawled onto the bed, grabbing it. The papa hooked two fingers through the collar, yanking him close, making the ghoul bark in surprise. "F-fuck you-"  
"That quite hurt my feelings, cagnolino." Terzo teased, "now get to work. Don't leave our friend waiting."

The fire ghoul growled, but promptly poured a generous amount of lube on the antipope's cock, making sure to reach every inch of exposed skin. He felt a hand on his head, petting him like a dog, and heard Terzo coo "grazie, grazie.. you've been so good tonight."  
Alpha's growling stopped, now replaced by a purr. Omega reached up to stroke his cheek, "So cute, like a puppy.."

Terzo smiled, snapping his fingers a few times. "That's enough. You may do whatever you want with yourselves, but now I need to take care of tonight's sacrifice.." he purred out the last words, gently nibbling on Air's earlobe. The ghoul mewled softly, tail wrapping around the papa's wrist. He felt Terzo's tender hands grip his waist, guiding his hips to just the right spot. "Now relax, amore. I'm right here"

Air let out a ragged moan, head hanging back as he felt Terzo slowly push inside him, deeper and deeper until he was sitting, legs trembling, on his lap. He shuddered, shutting his eyes as Terzo heaved out a moan, rolling his hips against the ghoul's.  
"There we go.. perfetto, amore, perfetto.."  
Air let himself go limp as the antipope hurried his pace. He could hear him babbling in Italian in his ear, but could barely make out the words in between a mess of moans and pants. He shuddered, gasping out as someone - he didn't dare look who - wrapped their tongue around his own exposed cock, bobbing their head up and down.

Terzo grunted, wrapping his arms around the small ghoul on his lap. He nuzzled into his neck, thrusting his hips upwards. He heard a yelp, felt a jolt, and Air went limp again, back arched, mouth open and spilling out helpless moans.   
"So good- so- m-merda-"  
Air suddenly howled in pleasure, tail tightening around the papa's wrist. He squirmed, mumbling "Papa- please- please, Papa- f-fuck-!!"  
"Do you need to cum-? Huh? Do you want release-?"  
Air nodded frantically, rolling his hips against the man under him.

Terzo stopped moving completely. And whoever was playing with his cock was long gone, too.

"N-no-"  
"I'm sure you can still last a little longer, mio prezioso."

Air squirmed more, tears in his eyes. "N-no- Papa- please, it's so good-"  
"I know."

The papa reached down, tracing his nails along Air's hipbone. The ghoul sniffled, attempting to free his hands from where they lay behind his back.

"Oh, mio amore.. you can hold it in, hm? You can hold it in for me, and have the honor of orgasming at the same time as your papa, si?"  
Air hesitantly nodded. Yeah, just a little longer, he thought. Just a little--

"--shit-!!"

He cried out as Terzo thrust his hips even faster than before, holding the ghoul in place, not even letting him squirm as he set a brutal pace on Air's hips. He huffed, panting heavily as the small ghoul spat out curses and begs, pleading him to let him cum, legs trembling underneath him.  
Terzo gasped out, burying his face in Air's neck as he thrust harder, movements becoming messy and hurried as he reached his peak, just barely whining out "N-now-" before he pushed deep into his ghoul, a moan rumbling in his throat as he felt his orgasm wash over him and into the air ghoul.

Air barely even heard the words of permission before he yelled out loud, curling up on himself as his body threw him over the edge of pleasure. His vision went blank for a second, and he felt numb. 

When he came to his senses again, Terzo had carefully pulled out of him, and was wiping his thighs with a silk cloth.  
Air blinked, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath again. He let out a pathetic mewl, shutting his eyes again.

"Oh, tesoro mio.. was it too good for you?" Terzo cooed, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. Air whimpered softly.

"I need to help your other friends clean up. You get under the sheets and take a good rest, si?" he crawled up until he was eye-level with the half-asleep ghoul, gently pulling his hair away from his forehead. "You did so well today, mi amore. Your papa is most proud of you."

Air purred, curling up underneath the silk blankets. He could smell Terzo's scent lingering on the bed, just before he dozed off, falling in for a good night's sleep.


End file.
